Talon and The Sparrow
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Only own my OCs; Musical Fanfiction) The origins of Dusk are revealed in a tale of our Falcon Rusherz who saved by a Rusher who was given a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! Rushstar32 here! I own Ollus and the New Character here. Also, This fanfiction is a bit special cause-Dun dun du da!- IT'S A MUSICAL FANFICTION! Each chapter will have a song (Or more) in them. The song 'LILY' Belongs to Alan Walker. I hope you Enjoy :)  
**

**The Last Border Collie owns all her Rusher OC.**

* * *

Talon and the Sparrow

_Two years. Two years it has been abandon. A place made by the 'Happiest place on earth', and the last known place of a extinct species. There he laid, forgotten. Till this night. A flash of energy erupted from somewhere far away. The wave reached the Island and hit the deceased bird...and it began to glow. He lifted up in the air and began to change. His wings molted to arms with four fingers, minus the feathers at the edges of it's new skin which became a vibrate purple. His feet changed as did his face. His beck disintegrated and replaced with a normal face, his eyelids retaining their dark yellow color. He opened his eyes, they flashed and became a beautiful lavender color._

?: W-What?

_He spoke. Even that shocked him. He landed on the ground and looked around at the scene and himself. It was quite a shock, but he was more happy to be alive again. A new life, a second chance._

?: I guess my wish was heard after all.

_He looked around. Though abandon, it was still livable. The new being walked around till finally, he reached a clearing. The moon was setting and the sun was making it's way up. He felt something tingle on his hands; sparks of light golden and dark purple magic appeared on him._

?: Interesting.

_He lifted on hand and the golden light grew, almost as bright as the sun. As for the other hand, it glowed like the night sky with the full moon. He stopped as he felt the sun hit him. He for the first time in years, saw the start of a new day. He ponder, as this was the dawn of a new adventure..he remember his old life and what he learned. He smiled._

?: Dusk...the Dusky seaside Sparrow.

* * *

_Years later, present day..._

_It was a beautiful day, the airport was packed and a certain falcon was looking for the exit, a look of confusing on his face._

Talon: I still can't believe the others want me to prepare for the NFL Gala this year. -_Sighs_\- Hopefully it won't be as stressful as preparing for a Super Bowl.

Power Voice: THERE YOU ARE!

_Talon turned to see Power, Steed and Darkflare waving him over. Talon smiled as he ran over and hugged the three._

Talon: You have no idea how happy I am to see you guys. It's chaos trying to find an exit, especially with the HOK going through updates and not available.

Steed: Yeah, sorry we didn't come sooner. Parking was insane as well.

_The four laughed._

Darkflare: Well, lets not stay here any longer. We got a party to plan.

_The four started heading out, not noticing a clocked figure hidden in the shadow._

?: So, that's who they are targeting. I won't let them win...whoever they are.

* * *

_Power's Car, later on..._

_The ride to the hall where the gala was going to be held was uneventful. Talon watched as the building passed by. He hope everything would go well, his eyes filled with concern._

Steed: Talon...you okay?

_Talon returned to reality._

Talon: Just a bit nervous.

Power: Everything will be alright, Security is tight and no one is going to ruin this party.

Talon: -_sighs_\- If you say so.

Darkflare: WE'RE HERE!

_Talon peak out to see the hall._

* * *

_Alley way, hours later, evening..._

_The cloaked figure watched them all day, keeping an eye on the Falcon. As the guest went him, he snuck in himself._

?: They are here...I must find him.

* * *

_Gala,_

_Everyone was having a good time. Peck, Scavenger, Swoop, and Steed danced with their girlfriends. Triton, Ollus, Lasso and Cyclops were having a conversation. Swift, Power and Harper were having drinks. Everyone seemed to be having a good time...except Talon. He was still nervous and he couldn't understand why._

Shadow Figure: You seem nervous..

_Talon jumped in fear, then sighed._

Talon: D-Don't do that.

Shadow Figure: Sorry, you seem nervous.

Talon: Yes...Something is off.

Shadow Figure: I can help you if you like. I saw three suspicious looking fellas outside.

Talon: -_gasps_\- Those Rouge Anticorians!

_Talon looked back at the others, then to the Figure._

Talon: *_Determined_* Take me to them.

_The Shadow Figure smiled and led Talon away...unknowing that he had fallen into a trap._

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

_The other Rusherz laughed at the burn Ollus pulled..._

Talon voice: *_Screams of horror and Pain_*

_Everyone went silent as the lights went out._

Rusherz: *_Fear_* TALON!

Power: He's in trouble!

Liberty: *_Calms down_* Stampede, calm the guest down the best you can. Freefall, take the air team and search the skies. Everyone else, move out!

_Everyone went to do what they were told...The cloak figure was gone._

* * *

_Streets..._

_Talon was far away from the gala. He was gripping his chest and gasping for air, blood dripping from his month. He didn't know what that...THING, had infected him with, but it was painful and unbearable. He was limping near a lone street light, No one was out...bad luck for him. _

Talon: *_In pain_* S-Some one-p-plea-se.

_Talon garbed the street light, he was near a tv store that was showcasing a music video_

Women: **Lily was a little girl**

**Afraid of the big, wide world**

**She grew up within her castle walls**

**Now and then she tried to run**

**And then on the night with the setting sun**

**She went in the woods away**

**So afraid, all alone**

**They warned her, don't go there**

**There's creatures who are hiding in the dark**

**Then something came creeping**

**It told her- **

_Everything went dark as the lights went out._

Talon: *_In pain_* Y-Yep...T-That's B-bas-cia-ly sums-u-up wh-what ha-happened to me..

?: **don't you worry just **(_Talon froze)_

**Follow everywhere I go**

**Top over the mountains or valley low**

**Give you everything you've been dreaming of**

**Just let me in, ooh**

Talon: *_In pain_* W-Who-

?: **Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told**

**And you'll be safe under my control**

**Just let me in, ooh**

_Talon looked up slowly and starred in pain, but awe at the orb of light._

Talon: Y-Y-You...

?: **Just let me in, ooh**

_Talon touched it and he was immediately transported to the roofs. He could here the TV from the streets below playing...static._

Women: *_Static_***She knew she was hypnotized**

**And walking on cold thin ice**

**Then it broke, and she awoke again**

**Then she ran faster than**

**Start screaming-**

_It was cut off again as Talon screamed in pain, falling to his knees._

Talon: *_In pain; Begging_*** Is there someone out there?!**

**Please h-help me!**

**Come g-get me**

_**Behind him, he can hear it say**_

_Talon looked up to see a cloaked figure a few miles away, the moon covering him in a shadow while his lavender eyes glowed._

?: **Follow everywhere I go**

**Top over the mountains or valley low**

**Give you everything you've been dreaming of**

**Just let me in, ooh**

_Talon watched as he gracefully walk to him_

?: **Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told**

**And you'll be safe under my control**

**Just let me in, ooh**

_He was now in fount of him, a ball of light just like the moon over him._

?: *_Gentle_* **Just let me in, ooh**

_(Ooh are heard in the background.)_

Talon: *_In pain_* W-Wh-Who are you.

?: A guardian angel, My name is Dusk...you are in danger, I'm here to help you.

_Talon winced in pain once again._

Talon: H-How- *_Coughs up blood_*

_He falls forward but is caught by Dusk, soothing him._

Dusk: *_Gentle_* **Everything you wantin' gonna be the magic story you've been told**

**(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)**

**And you'll be safe under my control**

Talon: *_Weak_* **Just let me in ***_Passes out from pain_* (**ooh**)

Dusk: *_Picks up Talon_* **Follow everywhere I go**

**Top over the mountains or valley low**

**Give you everything you've been dreaming of**

**Just let me in, ooh**

_He vanishes in a flash of lights, just when Freefall flew over and the TV came back on_

Women: **Then she ran faster than**

**Start screaming, **

Freefall: *_Worried_* **Is there someone out there!**

**Please help me!**

Dusk voice: **Just let me in, ooh**

_Freefall froze at the voice and saw a piece of paper, he flies down and picks it up...it's a old map._

Freefall: Talon...please be okay.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! The Song 'HERE' by Junna and English by Amanda Lee; Check them out when your done. ENJOY :)

* * *

Talon and the Sparrow

_Abandoned Discovery Island, hut..._

_Talon gasped and panted for air. His cheeks were red and the trail of blood rapidly flowed down his month. Dusk flew back in with a bowl of a mixture he concocted. With the Hibiscus flowers and fruits/herbs around the island, he manage to find a way to help cure Talon of his aliment that monster inflicted on him._

Talon: *_Whimpers in pain_*

Dusk: *_Walks over and soothes him_* Shhh, there there...Your safe now. Here, this will help you.

_Dusk gentle tilted Talon's head, pouring the medicine down as he swallowed it. He sighed. After a few minutes, the blood stopped streaming down his mouth and the redness vanished._

Dusk: -_Sighs in relief_\- Thank goodness...Even though it will be a while for you to gain your strength back, you will survive.

_Dusk removed his cloak, reveling that he too...was a Rusher. All those years ago, he was once the last of a extinct species...now he was the restart of them, the Dusky seaside Sparrow. He had light skin and light brown hair. What was most striking was his dark yellow color eyelids and his lavender eyes._

Dusk: *_Wipes the blood away_* I can't believe I am looking at one of my new fellow kind in person...I wish it was under better circumstances though.

_Dusk sighed._

* * *

_HOK, the next morning..._

Stampede: -_sighs_\- it's a good thing the guest manage to calm...Has anyone found Talon?

_Everyone sadly shock their head. _

Steed: He just...vanished. I-I'm worried...Do you think he's even-

Power: He is! He HAS to be!

Harper: Power...

Power: *_Fist tighten_* He has to...

_Everyone was silent. Darkflare held Steed close as he trembled._

Triton: Was there anything around that could give us a clue on what happened?

Alto: There was-*_He slowly takes out a syringe_* I found this outside.

_The others now went from concern to full worry._

Peck: I have a bad feeling about that syringe

Lotus: Anything else.

_Freefall walked over._

Freefall: I think there is more than two parties than us and this other being.

_He shows them the map._

* * *

_Abandoned Discovery Island, hut..._

_Talon eyes fluttered open as he heard the sounds of birds chirping. He mouned as he slowly sat up._

Talon: W-What...*_Looks around_* W-Where am I? What is this place?

Dusk: **The one and only, the one and only**

**All alone, all alone**

**I am here**

Talon: Huh? Who's that?

_Talon slowly gets out of bed and fallows the voice. He looked around at beautiful plants and flowers that bloomed around him_

Dusk: **I can't even breathe with my heart in shambles**

**The falling rain is as dark as slumber**

**If I'm to survive this world**

**What flowers should I adorn it with?**

**Even though I want to believe, I cannot do so**

_Peck found himself near a beach, surrounded by Trumpete Swan and a figure._

Dusk: **I'm powerless and meaningless**

**Nevertheless, I'll cry with my heart**

**I hear a voice calling out, "Come here"**

**Tomorrow is boundless and heedless**

**Nevertheless, it'll be waiting somewhere**

**The one and only, the one and only**

**All alone, all alone**

**I am here**

Talon: That's the guy who found me last night...Dusk right.

_Talon watched as he watched the swans.._

Dusk: **Half is all I want to allow**

**Half is all I can share with another**

**If I'm to fight my way through a world like this**

**What song should I sing?**

**If you want to find it, then keep looking until you do**

_Goes closer._

Dusk: **Freedom is unfaithful and unfruitful**

**Nevertheless, I yelled out that I want it**

**Even though I knew so, I pretended that I didn't**

**The light is colorless and flawless**

**Nevertheless, I searched for it once more**

**The one and only, the one and only**

**All alone, all alone**

**I am here**

_Talon was now a few centimeters away from him_

Dusk: *_To Talon_* **There must be a place to call your own**

**This beautiful planet is hiding everything**

_He turns to him, and Talon is in shock at what he sees...Dusk was a Rusher too._

Dusk: **I'm powerless and meaningless**

**Nevertheless, I'll cry with my heart**

**I hear a voice calling out, "Come here"**

**Tomorrow is boundless and heedless**

**Nevertheless, it'll be waiting somewhere**

**The only one, the only one**

**All alone, all alone**

**I am here**

_Talon was in shock._

Talon: Y-Your a Rusher..but your like me and Freefall...

Dusk: Yes...I see you have awoken.

_Talon slowly nodded_.

Talon: Y-Yes...thank you for saving me last night.

Dusk: You still have a long road of recovery, but I'm glad I got to you in time.

Talon: Yeah...but, who was that last night.

Dusk: A corrupted sentient bot...I have never seen a bot like them before.

Talon: A BLITZBOT! B-But he looked so-so-

Dusk: He modify himself so much to look human, that he is unrecognizable as a bot.

Talon: H-How do you know all this.

Dusk: I have been living on this island and watching the people who use this island for many years, you learn many things during this time.

_Talon was speechless, but sighed...which caused him to grip his chest and moan in pain. Dusk quickly rushed over and comfort him._

* * *

_Later..._

_Dusk and Talon were back at the Hut as Dusk cooked a bass he fished for. Talon was covered with a dark red shoulder length cloak._

Dusk: I'm glad you are awake. I was worried for a while there.

Talon: I should thank you for saving me.

_Dusk smiled warmly._

Dusk: It will be awhile for the fish to cook fully and I'm sure you have many questions.

Talon Yes I do...first, where are we?

Dusk: Discovery Island, Bay Lake Florida.

Talon: Florida! How did we get here?

_Dusk smiled and waved his hands, stopping them when balls of yellow and silver lights appeared. Talon gasped in amazement._

Dusk: Speed of light...*_Winks_* Pun intentional.

Talon: A Rusher who can control light?

Dusk: Well, not light, just powers of the Sun and Moon. It's something that was giving to me when I was reborn.

Talon: HOLD UP? REBORN?

_Dusk sighed._

Dusk:-I am a Rusher who was the last of the Dusky Seaside Sparrow species. Many years ago, about two years after this place closed, A wave of energy rushed through and transformed me into what you see today. With this new life, I have been living here learning about my new body and abilities. During my new life here, I have learn the means of survival and acrobatic skills with all the foliage and creatures. However, about a week ago, a strange creature came to the island and found out that there was more of us Rusherz, I believe you know who it was and what happened next.

Talon: Wow...

Dusk: He's still after you.

_Talon paled a bit._

Dusk: However, he doesn't know where you are, so you are safe here until he is taken out...permanently.

Talon:...What do we do now?

Dusk: For now, you need to regain your strength for that illness he inflected on you.

Talon: By the way, what was that illness?

Dusk: It's called Blood venom. It's when your blood is infected and attack themselves and the white cells at the same time. If not treated...it would be fatal.

_Talon was in shock on how close to death he was..._

Talon: You saved my life.

Dusk: *_Smiles_* Anything to help you guys out.

_Talon smiled as Dusk continued to cook the fish. He internally sighed, until this Blitzbot is taken out he will have to go into hiding...hoping that the others were okay._

Dusk: Their fine, the others. I left them instructions on what to do.

Talon: *_Shock_* How did you-

Dusk: I knew you would be worried about the others. They will take care of that monster and then we can go back to Canton

Talon: Y-You want to come back to Canton.

Dusk: It's very lonely here and I thought I was the only one, but hearing that there are others it would be nice to have a family again.

_Talon smiled warmly._

Talon: I think they would love to meet you Dusk. *_Realize_* Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Talon.

_Dusk smile grew_

Dusk: It's nice to meet you, Talon.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there :)! 'Brave' belongs to Josh Groban; Take a listen after reading. Enjoy :)!**

* * *

Talon and the Sparrow

_HOK, few days later..._

_Freefall eyes were tired. He finally had manage to find all the information on the map he found._

Liberty: Freefall.

_Freefall jumped, papers flying everywhere._

Freefall: L-Liberty! I-I manage to find out what the map is and what it's about.

_Liberty walked over and helped Freefall._

Liberty: I see that, you also haven't slept in 5 days.

Freefall: I-I know...I found out that the map is a map from the Abandoned Discovery Island in Florida.

Liberty: Discovery Island ? That place has been abandoned for years. Why would this person leave this behind?

Freefall: I-I think he wanted us to find it...looked behind it.

_Liberty looked behind the map and saw writing._

_**'To the Rusherz, your friend, the Falcon. is in danger. He is safe with me for now, but a bot will be still after him. He looks like a human, but metallic and heartless. I will protect him with all my life until this monster is gone. He has a weakness. His pride is large but can be knocked down. He is easily slowed down with sound, water or a mixture of both. When he finally at a point when he stops attacking, strike. I will return with the Falcon when the deed is done. Until then I wish you luck...-Dusk.'**_

Liberty: Dusk? Who is Du-

_He sees Freefall had fallen asleep. Liberty sighed and smiled as he picked up Freefall and took him to his room, wondering who this Dusk is and hoping Talon was okay._

* * *

_Abandoned Discovery Island..._

_Dusk grabbed a fruit and placed it in the hand made basket. He smiled as a Toucan flew by him, and he jumped from the tree and backfliped over the trees. He landed on the ground and saw Talon pet a Sandhill crane._

Dusk: I see the rest of the wildlife have gotten close to you.

Talon: Yes, it's amazing that they had manage to live here for this long.

Dusk: Well, I make sure they are taken care of. *_Sets basket down_* How are yo feeling today.

Talon: Better, I breathed in a few times and my chest only hurt twice.

_Dusk smiled in relief. Since his arrival, Talon has been recovering very nicely and has helped Dusk out sometimes despite his condition. Talon was a really helpful and determined Rusher._

Dusk: I got lunch.

Talon: Awesome!

_The two walked back to the hut and sat down, each grabbing an orange and peeling away the skin._

Talon: *_Takes a bite_* Mmmhh. This is good.

Dusk: Best made by nature.

_Talon chuckled a bit, coughing a little but not as hard from a few days ago. Dusk took a bite of his orange._

Dusk: I hope when we meet the others that we can also help the animals here find good homes.

Talon: I'm sure alot of the zoos would be more than happy to help out.

Dusk: Yes...*_Looks at the sky_* Looks like tonight is going to be a good night. Would you like to join me?

Talon: For what?

_Dusk smiles and winks_

Dusk: You'll see.

* * *

_later on,_

_Freefall got up and prepared himself for his plan of action. Sound...sound would stop him. Freefall knew that Seahwaks are well known for loud sounds...VERY LOUD sounds that would cause small earthquakes on __Magnitude charts. He first though had to find Liberty and Stampede and tell them his plan. He walked out of the Rusherz Quarters and headed to the portal to Meadowland Stadium and jumped in. He walked though the corridors of the stadium, worry plan on his face._

Freefall: Talon...please okay, where ever you are. -_Sighs_\- Will this work?

* * *

_Flashback,_

_Freefall was pacing back and forth. His team was in the Super Bowl and he was nervous beyond belief._

Talon: Freefall? You okay?

_Freefall turned to Talon._

Freefall: Y-Yeah, I'm fine perfectly f-fine.

_Talon arms crossed._

Talon: Your lying.

Freefall: -_Sighs_\- Is it obvious that I'm nervous *_Talon nods_* -sighs- I was not expecting for me and my team to make it this far.

_Talon smiled warmly as he walked over, humming a song._

Freefall: What song is that?

Talon: Hmm?

Freefall: That song, your hum it sometimes, what is that from.

Talon: *_Smiles_* It's from a singer, it calms me down and raises my spirit.

_Freefall was curious as Talon closed his eyes._

Talon: *_Calm_* **Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long**

**Reach out, reach out before it fades away**

**You will find the warmth when you surrender**

**Smile into the fear and let it play**

**You wanna run away, run away**

**and you say that it can't be so**

**You wanna look away, look away**

**but you stay cause' it's all so close**

**When you stand up and hold out your hand**

**In the face of what I don't understand**

**It's my reason to be brave**

_Freefall smiled and ruffled Talon head._

* * *

_Flashback ends._

_Freefall clutches his Super Bowl ring and sighed._

Freefall: **Hold on, hold on, so strong, time just carries on**

**And all that you thought was wrong is pure again**

**You can't hide forever from the thunder**

**Look into the storm and feel the rain**

**You wanna run away, run away**

**and you say that it can't be so**

**You wanna look away, look away**

**but you stay cause' it's all so close**

**When you stand up and hold out your hand**

**In the face of what I don't understand**

**It's my reason to be brave**

(_**Background O-oh-oh-oh-oh**_)

_Talon view._

_Talon was looking at the Sky, the sun slowly setting._

Talon: Guys..I hope you are alright, I know Dusk said you are but, when you face this thing -please -_Sighs_-

_Talon closes his eyes._

Talon: **Go on, go on**

_Both Talon and Freefall views._

Talon and Freefall: **You wanna run away, run away and you say that it can't be so**

**You wanna look away, look away but you stay cause' it's all so close**

**When you stand up and hold out your hand**

**In the face of what I don't understand**

**It's my reason to be brave**

_Freefall sighed in sorrow. He looked up to see Liberty and Stampede._

Liberty: Freefall, are you okay?

Freefall: Y-Yeah, just worried about Talon.

_Stampede walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder._

Stampede: Us too, but I'm sure this is the main reason your here.

Freefall: Yes...I have a idea on how to defeat this Blitzbot...and it's involves me.

_Liberty and Stampede looked worried at that line._

Freefall: I'm going to lure him to me in disguised...as Talon, and then use my power to lure him to you guys and then destroy them.

_Liberty and Stampede mouths dropped in horror_

Liberty and Stampede: WHAT!?

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there :)! 'Calling to the Night' belongs to Natasha Farrow and 'Come Little Children' Belongs to Erutan. Check them out after your done reading, ENJOY :)!**

* * *

Talon and the Sparrow

_Abandoned Discovery Island, night..._

_Talon walked in the hut after showering in the workers room. He stopped when he saw folded clouths on his bed. Talon recognized them as his own along with a dark red shoulder length cloak, the same one he had a few days ago...it was updated with a silver highlight around the brims. Talon smiled._

Talon: Dusk.

* * *

_With Freefall,_

_Freefall looked at himself in the mirror...uncanny. He looked almost like Talon. He sighed as he looked at Liberty._

Liberty: Please...be careful.

_Freefall walked over and hugged him._

Freefall: I promise.

_Freefall walked to the portal, gave a hopeful wave to the others, and jumped through._

Lotus: Do you think he will be okay.

Peck: I-I'm not sure myself.

Power: Freefall is strong, he will be alright.

Steed: I hope you are right Power.

* * *

_Abandoned Discovery Island, night..._

_Talon walked around wearing the cloak. Fits perfect. He found himself in what appeared to be the square of thr abandon island park. Dusk turned, he now wore an outfit that was charcoal colored pants with dark purple lines on the side and they were riped at the bottom. His shoes were the same color but designed like waves near the heal._

Dusk: Glad to see you came. Was a bit windy so I updated that cloak.

Talon: Thank you, it's really nice.

_Dusk looked up at the night sky, as did Talon. The sky was beautiful, stars doting the sky and the moon was full and glowing. Dusk waved his had and smaller version of moonlight orbs dotted the ground. Dusk out stretched his hand to Talon._

Dusk: Shall we?

_Talon was confused but took Dusk were lifted in the air and it startled Talon as they were doing it without flying. He looked down to see small particles of sunlight and moonlight sparks flowing around them. He swear he could hear music began to play. Dusk smiled._

Dusk: **Through the night**

**To the day**

**When everything is gone**

**Carry this soul away from the dry lands**

_Starts slow dancing with Talon, who was still surprised_

Dusk: **In the sun we see**

**Fighting over lines**

**All our dreams and wishes**

**We send home for safe keeping**

**Fighting for what's right**

_Talon smiled softly as they reached the moon up in the sky as he danced with Dusk._

Dusk: **Calling to the night**

**To dream**

**Again in the light**

**Waiting for a storm to rise**

**And feel the isolation fleeting**

**Calling to the night**

**To be**

**Or not to be**

**Fighting here**

**Leaving without you**

**Leaving my soul behind**

**Calling to the night**

**Colors**

**Of kodachrome**

**Fade with time**

_Talon and Dusk began to land on top of a large building, which was inline with the moon_

Dusk: **Calling to the night**

**For us**

**For every single life**

**All the ashes of men remain**

**As a perfect memory**

**Calling to the night**

_Talon was now staring into Dusk eyes._

Dusk: **But the heart**

**Will remain**

**As a silhouette of time**

**Hear the ringing echoes**

**In the splitting horizon**

**Calling to the night**

_They both looked at the night sky._

Talon: That...was amazing.

Dusk: I'm still working on the power, but this is my favorite time to use it.

_Talon smiled. Suddenly, both froze in place. A strong vibe went through them...something was wrong._

Dusk: Something's wrong.

Talon: Dusk...look!

_The two looked up at the sky to see...Talon? It looked like him._

Talon: Why is there another me? Where is he going?

_Dusk looked on in fear._

Dusk: Oh no...*_To Talon_* Talon, are there any Rusherz who are like you and me?

Talon: Yes, F-*_Stopped; in Horror_* FREEFALL!

_The two looked to see where he was going and jumped in the air to fly after him._

* * *

_With Freefall,_

_Freefall dodge a blast form the Blitzbot attacking him. He was furious at the Seahawk not knowing that was what he was._

Blitzbot: I don't know who you survived, BUT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD.

_Freefall __Hawks Squawk him in response. It stunned him and Freefall went in for the end. But the Blitzbot reacted first and punched Freefall away from him. Freefall landed on the ground in pain, his disguise destroyed. Seeing what he really was, he became anger._

Blitzbot: *_Rage_* YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TRICK ME!

_He sent a blast towards Freefall...then, there was a bright flash and when it faded, the blast was sent flying back as he dodge. Freefall got up to see Talon and another Rusher._

Freefall: T-Ta*_Tears up_* Talon?

_Talon turned to him, smiling._

Talon: You have no idea how happy and a bit anger that your here.

_Freefall nodded, a small smile grew on his face._

Freefall: I thought it would work if I took care of him alone...g-guess that plan went south. *_Sees Dusk_* Who is this?

Talon: Dusk.

_Dusk hands glowed light yellow and silver._

Dusk: *_To Freefall_* When I wrote that message, I was hoping that you guys would do it together...Guess that's my fault for not explaining well. Sorry about that.

_The Blitzbot yelled in anger and Dusk responded by blasting him with a combo punch of sunlight and moonlight._

Freefall: Well, I was suppose to lead him into a trap the others set, but their all the way back in the town

Dusk: Well, let us finish this.

_Dusk grabbed Talon and Freefall and in a flash flew past the Blitzbot, who in turn went after them._

_Bay Lake Town..._

Peg-Leg: I don't seem them yet!

Triton: Keep your eyes opened, they'll be here soon.

Darkflare: Wait! He comes the Blitzbot!

_The Blitzbot landed in front of them, roaring in rage._

Blitzbot: *_rage_* WHERE ARE THEY!?

_The others looked around, not seeing Freefall. The Blitzbot kept looking a round, though he was outnumbered he would still plow through them. He screamed and attacked the other Rusherz. Triton used his water attacks which slowed him down. He was slowed down a bit by Freefall, but he was determined to kill._

Triton: He won't stop moving!

Lasso: Keep you eyes open, he can't move forever!

Midnight: Your both right.

_Ollus dodge another attack when he saw three figures. He smirked and prepared himself. The lights went out._

Blitzbot: WHO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS.

The others were confused as well till...

Dusk: *_Hidden_***Come little children**

**I'll take thee away**

**Into a land of enchantment**

**Come little children**

**The time's come to play**

**Here in my garden of shadows**

_The Blitzbot looked angrly and frantically around. The Rusherz were confused still, but Freefall hid and got their attention. He made a hush sign._

Dusk: *_Hidden_* **Follow sweet children**

**I'll show thee the way**

**Through all the pain**

**And the sorrows**

**Weep not poor children**

**For life is this way**

**Murdering beauty and passions**

_Freefall showed them away from the derange Blitzbot and they fallowed._

Dusk: *_Hidden_***Hush now dear children**

**It must be this way**

**Too weary of life**

**And deceptions**

**Rest now my children**

**For soon we'll away**

**Into the calm and the quiet**

Blitzbot: SHOW YOURSELF!

_Freefall led the others safely away from the battle._

Harper: Freefall, are you okay?

Freefall: Yes. I'm okay.

Swift: What's going on.

Freefall: Unexpected plan B.

Liberty: Plan B? Freefall, who is singing? Who turned of the lights

Freefall: He mostly took the lights light

Steed: Took lights light?

_Freefall hushed him and pointed to Ollus, who was prepared to strike the bot with a water arrow._

Dusk: *_Hidden_***Come little children**

**I'll take thee away**

**Into a land of enchantment**

**Come little children**

**The time's come to play**

**Here in my garden of ***_Revels himself_* **shadows**

Blitzbot: W-Who are you?!

Dusk: I am the Rusher reborn from the extinct species. The Rusher who controls the Sun and moon...and the one who will end you,

_The Blitzbot yelled as he was stuck by Ollus water arrows. Dusk jumped from his spot and tighten his fist, which glowed bright with sunlight and moonlight._

Dusk: I AM DUSK THE DUSKY SEASIDE SPARROW RUSHER BOT!

_And with that, he tackled the bot and a mix of light yellow and silver light covered the scene._

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Finale

**Hi there :)! The songs 'Rise Up' belongs to Andra Day and 'Like the Sun' belongs to RyanDan. Check them out when your done and enjoy :)!**

* * *

Talon and the Sparrow

_Bay Lake Town..._

_The Rusherz uncover their eyes, seeing the Blitzbot was reduced to ashes. Ollus panted in relief as Cyclops ran over to him._

Cyclops: You alright?

Ollus: Yes...I'm alright, thanks to that Rusher.

Skyla: What Rusher?

_Ollus was about to answer when they saw someone in the sunrise_

?: **You're broken down and tired**

**Of living life on a merry go round**

**And you can't find the fighter**

**But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out**

**And move mountains**

**We gonna walk it out**

**And move mountains**

Steed: Who is that?

?: **And I'll rise up**

**I'll rise like the day**

**I'll rise up**

**I'll rise unafraid**

**I'll rise up**

**And I'll do it a thousand times again**

Swift: Isn't this-

Rampage: Talon's Favorite song?

?: **And I'll rise up**

**High like the waves**

**I'll rise up**

**In spite of the ache**

**I'll rise up**

**And I'll do it a thousands times again**

**For you-For You-For you-For you**

Stampede: I can't see who it is but-can it be?

?: **When the silence isn't quiet**

**And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe**

**And I know you feel like dying**

**But I promise we'll take the world to its feet**

**And move mountains**

**We'll take it to its feet**

**And move mountains**

_The Rusherz watched as the figure walked towards them._

?: **And I'll rise up**

**I'll rise like the day**

**I'll rise up**

**I'll rise unafraid**

**I'll rise up**

**And I'll do it a thousand times again**

**For you-For You-For you-For you**

_They were in shock...until Steed decided to try something._

Steed: **All we need, all we need is hope**

**And for that we have each other**

**And for that we have each other**

Steed and ?: **We will rise**

**We will rise**

**We'll rise, oh oh**

_The sun is above the figure and it revels to be-_

Talon: *_Smiling_* **We'll rise**

_The Rusherz were in shock_

**I'll rise up**

**Rise like the day**

**I'll rise up**

**In spite of the ache**

**I will rise a thousands times again**

**And we'll rise up**

**Rise like the waves**

**We'll rise up**

**In spite of the ache**

**We'll rise up**

**And we'll do it a thousands times again**

**For you oh oh oh oh oh-For you oh oh oh oh oh-For you oh oh oh oh oh**

**For you**

_Silence...tears falling from there eyes._

Liberty: T-Ta-Talon?

Talon: Been a few days..sorry for worrying all of you.

Power: Talon is it..*_Tears up_* Can it-

Talon: *_In front of them_* Yes, it's me...I'm back.

_Everyone smiled in tears and they embraced their missing friend. Happy to see him again and alive._

Stampede: Where were you!? Why were you in Florida?! How did you get to Florida?!

Talon: Well...Dusk helped me*_Looks behind him_*

_They were about to ask who Dusk was, when they saw a figure walking towards them._

Dusk: **I tried to hide from you**

**But I failed**

**I tried to lie to you**

**But how I failed**

**And even in my darkest time**

**You gave me light**

**I never knew this kinda love could feel so right**

**When I'm in your arms**

**I find myself believe it**

**We could be anywhere**

**So I can keep on dreaming**

_The Rusherz looked at the figure and their faces turn to shock._

Dusk: **Whenever your close to me, you're like the sun**

**You feel like the sun**

**And everyday you telling me**

**I am the one**

**I am the one who makes you shine**

Stallion: Oh my gosh...

Dusk: **And I know**

**Whenever you want me to, I'll go**

**And even when your not with me**

**I feel you there**

**I only have to look and see**

**And I'll know where**

**When I'm holding you**

**The world can stop it's turning**

**You're always gonna pull me through**

**And I won't be returning**

_Talon smiled as he walks towards Dusk._

Dusk: **Whenever your close to me, you're like the sun**

**You feel like the sun**

**And everyday you telling me**

**I am the one**

**I am the one who makes you shine**

Talon: *_Leds Dusk to the others* _**You're like the sun**

**You keep me warm**

**You're telling me**

Stops in fount of the others

Dusk: **When I'm in your arms**

**We can be anywhere**

**We can be anywhere!**

Voices: **Whenever your close to me, you're like the sun**

**You feel like the sun**

Dusk: **And everyday you telling me**

**I am the one**

**I am the one who makes you shine**

_Dusk smiles and tears up_

Dusk: **You're like the sun**

**Whenever your close to me, you're like the sun**

**You feel like the sun**

**And everyday you telling me**

**I am the one**

**Who makes you shine.**

Talon: **Your like the Sun.**

Dusk: **Your like the Sun.**

_The others stood in shock..._

Talon: Guys, this is Dusk, the Dusky Seaside Sparrow...

_Dusk smiled_

Dusk: It's an honor to meet you in person, Talon has told me so much about you.

_Silence...Liberty walked to Dusk._

Liberty: You are the one who left us the message and saved Talon?

Dusk: Ye-

_Dusk was left speechless as Liberty hugged him._

Liberty: Thank you...Thank you very much

_Dusk smiled and hug back._

* * *

_HOK, one week later.._

Talon: -And over here is where the Core is kept.

Dusk: Interesting.

_It has been a week since the whole incident and a lot has happened during that time. The animals form the Abandoned Discovery Island and were placed in nice zoos or even became animal ambassadors. Dusk had fully moved in the HOK and have joined the team, in which Talon was giving a tour._

Dusk: Thank you again for giving a tour of the HOK again Talon.

Talon: I'm just really glad you finally moved in.

_Talon took Dusk to the Rusherz Quarters, where Freefall Liberty and Stampede were waiting. Talon cover Dusk's eyes._

Talon: No peeking.

_Dusk smiled and nodded. The next thing he knew he was in a unknown location._

Talon: *_Revels_* TA-DA!

_Dusk smiled grew bigger when he saw the bedroom...HIS bedroom. Inside was a bed with soft covers on it. He had a desk with a lamp and a book on it. He also had a side table with drawers next to his bed. _

Dusk: This room...It feels so homey. It's almost like I've been here for years...*_Turns to them_* Thank you so much.

_Talon smiled and hugged Dusk while Freefall, Stampede and Liberty smiled. The future looked brighter than every with their new friend...and Dusk looked forward to it with his new family._

**THE**

**END**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. This story was not only fun, but a practice for some stories in the future. What do I mean from that...you'll see ;)**

**Till then, I'll check you on the flip side :)!**


End file.
